


Mafia

by Royal_2jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Ten, Gang NCT, M/M, Mafia NCT, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tags Are Hard, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_2jae/pseuds/Royal_2jae
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night out turned into something more when two men came to Ten's rescue."So you guys are basically the mafia.""I mean technically but we're the good guys!"





	1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a fun night for Ten. 

It was a old friend that wanted to meet up with some others to celebrate their birthday. 

"Ten!" An arm wrapped itself around him to pull him close," I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" 

He smiled back at the man and returned the hug." I've been good, BamBam! How are things with Yugyeom?" 

"I don't think he could deal with my attitude anymore." The two laughed and sat down to have a drink. 

Yugyeom came over to greet Ten with some other friends, Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson, and Jinyoung. They all hit it off pretty quickly. 

Two drinks later and Ten was kinda sober, he wanted to have some fun. 

He took his next drink with him to the dance floor and got into the circle of friends. 

It was only for a second, Ten took his focus off of his drink and into whatever Jackson was saying. 

When Ten took another sip of his drink, it tasted a bit sweeter but he thought nothing of it and chugged it all. 

Walking away to put his cup down, hands found their way onto his hips to pull him in. 

When Ten turned around, he faced a handsome looking man and thought nothing of it. 

He pulled Ten to dance but the thai man started to become dizzy in the process. 

"Hey man," Ten slurred, hunched over with a tight grip on the man," Can you take me back to my friends- I'm not feeling too good." 

"You're okay, don't worry about it princess." The look on the mans face changed, it was more sinister. 

"Wait what?" His knees suddenly buckled and the man lifted him up. 

"Don't worry. You'll be taken good care of." Ten was taken outside and into an alley way. 

It was hard to believe. Ten ,obviously, looked in distress and no one did anything to help him. 

"No, no wait." Ten was really trying to get out of the man's grip but every limb was getting weaker and weaker with every step. 

The thai man cried out when he was thrown onto the ground. The other man was already stripping Ten of his pants and boxers, ready to have his way with the drugged man. 

"Fuck. Stop, please!" As hands roamed his bottom half. 

"But you're so pretty. Almost like a doll." The hands were already reaching for his untouched hole, ready to violate his body. 

But before the hands could really touch it, the man was thrown away from Ten's body and into the wall. 

"Awe shit. What a mess." The figure above Ten ,the one who kicked the bastard away, was stripping from his jacket and wrapped his small body in it. 

"Kay Mark, Kill the bastard and we can take this guy home." That's when another figure walked over with a gun in hand. 

Ten passed out before he could see this man, Mark, kill the one who nearly raped him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ten woke up, he woke up to two figures arguing. 

"Mark, why the fuck are we still here? We did our job already!" 

"He's helpless Jaehyun! When he wakes up again, he probably still won't be able to move!"

Which was true.

"So what? We've done this before! Johnny is going to be pissed at us!" 

"Johnny can eat my ass for all I care!" 

"Johnny can literally kill us!" 

Ten did his best to shuffle around. It was awkward enough to wake up with half your body working. 

Luckily it caught their attention and the two gasped at him. 

"Uh," He did his best to lean against the frame of his bed," Why did you guys save me?" 

It took a hot minute but the shorter male answered him," Because we're NCT." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The taller one freaked out," mArk! No one is suppose to know who we are- you know what- we gotta go." Jaehyun tossed Mark out the door and dragged him out the house

Ten was left there, clueless as ever but thankful he was saved.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. 

Ten couldn’t stop thinking about the men who saved him. 

Well what seemed to be a man and a boy but then again who was he to judge his saviors. 

As much as Ten wanted to stay in bed, he had to go to work. After cleaning himself of all his sins from the night before, immediately after when Ten got a call from Jungwoo, his best friend from work. 

“Hi baby Woo!” His mood was lifted. Jungwoo made him so happy. 

“Hyung! Where did you go last night? You left us...” Ten could just hear his little pout from other the phone. 

“A lot happened last night Woo. I promise I’ll tell you everything during our break.” 

“Is it bad?” 

“Uh the first part yes but then I was saved.” Ten smiles at the thought of them. 

“Saviors. What is this a fanfic in real life? You better tell me about it!” 

“I will Baby Woo. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye Tennie hyung!” 

~~~~~~~~

 

Getting to work was stressful for Ten. 

The bus was crowded and now his feet were in pain from standing for so long. 

Finally he arrived at the large building of SM. Ten’s been working at SM for about 4 years and met Jungwoo after 2. 

He walked up to the elevator just to realize that it wasn’t working which meant he’d have to take the stairs to the 8th floor. 

“Truly a tragedy.” He muttered as he stared at the stairs. 

After a good 15 minutes, Ten finally made it with little sweat on him but he was tired. 

“All them years of dancing did nothing for me.” Deeply sighing, he straightened his back and the walked forward to the office. 

He stopped his few steps after Jungwoo bounced his way to him. 

Seeing how bubbly he was made other people in the office smile too. 

Jungwoo was too cute. No one could resist him, which is why he was so popular in the office. 

The two hugged each other. Ten lifted his face to see a tall, muscular male behind Jungwoo, he was giving Ten a hard face too. 

“Jungwoo, who’s this?” He gestured towards the guy. 

“Oh, this is my boyfriend Lucas! Lucas, come here and say hi.” Jungwoo pulled at the tallers wrist to make him join them. 

“Hello, I’m Lucas. I’ve heard a lot about you, Ten.” He held his hand out toward the use-to-be dancer but Ten hesitated. 

Something about him was off but he shook the man’s hand regardless. 

“Actually,” Lucas straightened himself out,” Ten can you show me where the boss is? His office, I mean.” 

“Uh,” Ten looked towards Jungwoo who was like go for it,” Yeah sure. Come this way.” 

He lead the tall male to the working elevators and went inside as he pressed on the 15th floor bottom. 

It was an awkward silence between them and Ten could feel Lucas’s staring at him. 

He cleared his throat and decided to start a conversation,” So, how did you and Jungwoo meet?” 

Which didn’t even get answered because Lucas had the nerve to growl at him like some animal . 

“Okay, don’t tell me that’s cool too.” 

Ten was now tense. He didn’t see what Jungwoo saw in this man. 

Finally, the elevator doors opened. 

It revealed his boss packing his things with another tall man watching him. 

“Mr.Lee? Why are you packing your things?” Ten walked forward with Lucas on his trail. 

“Ten! My favorite employee, this fine man bought our company. Say hello to your new boss, Johnny Seo.” 

The ridiculously tall male smiled at Ten then returned to a hard stare, the same one Lucas was giving him. 

The previous boss finished packing and walked towards the elevator,” Now Johnny, I hope you’ll take care of my employees. They’re all fine people who do good!” 

“Don’t worry about it Christopher. I’ll take care of them.” He waved him goodbye. 

When Christopher left, all three stood in a thick silence which made Ten inch towards the elevators too. 

“Before you leave Ten, we need to talk.” Johnny spoke up before he could escape. 

“Okay Mr.Seo,” Ten straightened himself out before turning to the two. 

Next thing Ten knew, he was grabbed by the neck by Lucas. 

He cried out from shock and grabbed onto the hand Lucas had on his neck, trying to get him to let go. 

“So Ten,” Johnny walked towards them slowly,” Last night you went to a bar, correct?” 

Of course, Ten couldn’t answer because of Lucas’s large hand. 

“And someone decided to drug and nearly take advantage of you, right?” 

Johnny got closer and brushed his hand over Ten’s hair, getting it out of his face. 

“Then two men saved you. They brought you come and apparently stayed till you woke up and exposed who they were. You were gonna tell Jungwoo right? That they were NCT?” 

Suddenly Johnny gripped his hair harshly,” Yeah, that can’t happen.” 

“As much as Lucas absolutely adores Jungwoo, if you would have told him then he’d be in possible danger. Anyone you tell about NCT could be in danger. Actually, you might be as well.” 

Lucas released his grip as he heard his phone ring, it was Jungwoo so he walked towards the elevator,” I’ll see you later boss.” 

Johnny nodded in his direction but still had a tight grip on Ten’s hair. 

“So be a good boy and don’t tell anyone.” 

He nodded hesitantly but Johnny didn’t like that respond,” Give me words.” 

“Yes, Mr. Seo.” 

 

 

Uh excuse my writing. This wasn’t very good but here y’all go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been quite a bit hasn’t it?   
> I swear I’ll update more often!

Suddenly work turned into hell for Ten.

Ten was basically being watched by Lucas 24/7 since he is Jungwoo’s boyfriend but he was spoiled too, maybe that’s what Jungwoo saw in the man. Johnny was giving him a shit ton of work like there wasn’t 5 thousand more people in the building. 

New people joined the company too. They seemed really young and stressed Ten out and apparently no one even question Mr.Seo. 

Ten did become friends with some of the new comers, Renjun and Chenle. The two really acted like they adored the dancer with a passion. 

“Ten! Tennie. Pay attention to me~” Chenle whined, pulling on the other man’s shirt. 

“Chenle, you have a job and so do I. Start working before Mr.Seo sees, he comes by here too often for comfort.” He lightly pushed the boy away and continued to type away on a useless report. 

“Johnny wouldn’t fire me if his life even depended on it!” 

That made Ten shift his gaze to Chenle who suddenly looked nervous,” Uh huh and why wouldn’t he?” 

“Uh, look at me Hyung! I’m too cute to be fired!” The dancer held his gaze on the boy only for a few more seconds but the he let it go. 

“He seems like a cruel man. I doubt he would hesitate to fire you so just go work for Hyung. “ 

Chenle’s face shifts into a pout but he listened to his Hyung. 

After an hour of countless typing, Ten decided to go on his break. 

He walked towards the elevator just to see that it wasn’t even working! 

“Fucking hell... I need to talk to someone about this later.” He walked towards the dreadful stairs. 

In the process he heard two familiar voices whispering to each other, one being Chanle. 

“Mark I nearly exposed myself!” 

‘The same Mark from that day?’ Ten leaned in closer to the doorway to see the two figures. The Mark person did look like the same guy from that day. 

“What did you do now?” 

“So Ten was telling me to work basically because Johnny is a bitch to him so Ten probably thought he’d be a bitch to me but like Johnny is “dating my sister” so he can’t do shit about it. Plus we’re literally a group so I think Ten became suspicious.” 

Ten saw Mark facepalm and sigh,” So you exposed us -basically- and I did too. We’re both fucked unless he’s dumb enough to believe you.” 

To which Ten is not stupid and is basically putting bits together. The dancer cursed to himself after realizing and quickly walked away, hoping the two didn’t hear. 

But they did and Mark jumped up to the door to see who it was. A familiar figure was walking away and it made him panic. 

Ten turned his head and then proceeded to run for what seemed to be his life with the two coming after him.

“No. No!” Ten cursed when Mark found his way in front of him with Chenle at his back. Both were ready to close in on him. 

“Ten, you literally know too much.” Mark went to grab for Ten’s arms which made him drop to the ground. He was not about to be taken today. 

Chenle lifted Ten to his feet but he just slid back down,”Ten, we don’t wanna hurt you, just get up!” 

“You lied to me Chenle! Fuck off!” The dancer started to shout profanities but only to be shut up by the youngers hand. 

“Hyung, please calm down. I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Chenle, you can’t tell him anything!” Mark said with a sharp glare. 

“We’re already exposes so might as well.” Chenle dragged Ten’s body into the room along with Mark and locked the door. 

He placed the older on the chair and took a deep breath. 

“Hyung, what I tell you, you cannot tell anyone!” Chenle looked so serious but Ten couldn’t even take him seriously. 

“Uh huh right. You better start talking before I start screaming.” Ten crosses his arms and looked at the two expectingly. 

“Okay so basically we help the good guys with bad people. That’s why me and Jaehyun saved you the night you were drugged. That’s not what we only do, we also help the police and with tradings with gangs but like we are good people!” Mark took a deep breath,” If we weren’t we wouldn’t have saved you but that was our mission because that same guy also raped other people. Do you get it?” 

“So you guys are basically the mafia.” 

“I mean technically but we’re the good guys!” 

Ten narrowed his eyes at the two and leaned back,” So if you guys are good then why is Johnny such an asshole? Why the fuck did he buy this damn company out of nowhere!” 

“He only bought this company because he knows that you know and so he moved the whole “mafia” to this damn place! He’s only an asshole cause he is the damn leader. He needs to show that he is a leader that should be feared.” Mark was so out of breath from all the explaining so he turned away and signaled for Chenle to   
continue talking. 

“Uh so, Johnny isn’t always an asshole I swear he’s a sweetheart.” Mark scoffed on the side,”Okay at least to me cause his “ girlfriend” is my sister.” 

“Obviously your sister isn’t even a real thing. If you guys are the good guys then why does it matter if I tell anyone! He threatened me with Jungwoo!” Ten was furious. Jungwoo meant the world to him and Johnny just had to do that. 

“Because we’re good and others are bad! People already know about you, Ten. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want Jungwoo in even more danger.”

“Even more danger!?”

“Well shit, he is Lucas’s boyfriend and Lucas is in this gang!” Maybe just maybe explaining all this was too much cause Chenle was starting to turn red. 

“Right and so what if we know? Are you guys protecting us or some shit?” Ten was at his feet, anxious from sitting for too long. 

Before the two could answer, another voice did instead,” Yes we are, Ten.” 

Ten stood frozen when Johnny stood in front of him with an unexplainable gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more than one chapter! Lol I just can’t figure out ao3 well enough. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on these chapters! They’ll be greatly appreciated❤️


End file.
